Valentine's Day Treat
by red champagne
Summary: Ikuto's always teasing Amu, and one day, she decides to tease back. Oh, what fun. Amuto, rated for suggestive themes and safety epilogue up! mainly amuto, slight tadamu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, because if I did, Amu would have no problems at all with Ikuto **_**sleeping in her bed**_**.**

Amu sighed, holding her melting chocolate ice cream in one hand as she watched Tadase being dragged away by a mob of girls. Festive red and pink packages jumped out of the crowd, only to fall back into the frenzy.

It was Valentine's day, so she supposed it was unavoidable. Her first date with Tadase, and he wasn't even here for it. She tried to be angry, but she couldn't. It's not like it was his fault.

With a flick, Tadase's vanilla ice cream flew out of her hand. She cried out, glaring up, but already knowing who was there.

"You know I like chocolate, so why'd you get vanilla at all?"

"It wasn't for you, it was for Tadase-kun."

"Tadase-_kun_, huh?" Ikuto seemed a little upset, but the emotion flickered past his face so quickly that she couldn't be sure. "I don't know, it looks like he's not coming."

Hit the nail on the head.

"Fine, you want the ice cream so bad, then here, take the ice cream." She shoved the melting chocolate ice cream into Ikuto's hand.

He had no qualms with accepting. "Thanks, Amu-_chan_."

He began to lick the sides, trying to prevent the ice cream from melting down his hands. However, because it had already been sitting in her hand for so long, not to mention the surprising heat wave that was sweeping over Japan, his efforts were wasted.

A small stream of chocolate ice cream slid down his hand. A devilish idea popped into Amu's mind.

As Ikuto stood up to get a napkin, she grabbed his wrist, and pulled it towards her. He glanced between his hand and the smirk on her face, and he raised an eyebrow, willing to play along. "What are you going to do, Amu-_chan_?"

"Well, you know how Suu hates a mess, and she _is _my would-be self, so I thought I'd help you clean it up," she bent forward and licked a small portion of the melted chocolate ice cream, making him gasp a lightly at the sudden warmth of her tongue amidst the cold of the ice cream. Glancing up, she tilted her head to one side, finished licking off the melted ice cream, and smiled sweetly, "Ikuto-_kun_."

He looked excited. "Alright, but let me repay the favor, Amu-_chan_." He dipped one long, slender violinist's finger into the side of the ice cream and raised it slowly. With a deliberate move, he painted her wrist with a line of chocolate, then proceeded to lick it off in one slow, torturous move. A shiver ran through her at the contact.

Without moving his head, he spoke into the sensitive flesh of her inner wrist, "My, Amu-_chan_ your heart is racing."

Determined to not be beaten at her own game, Amu dragged my pinky finger through the steadily melting chocolate treat and, pushing Ikuto's head back and pulling down the neck of his shirt, a striped long-sleeve purple and black shirt, she left a trail of chocolate ice cream down collar bone. She pulled back, licking her petite pinky finger off with quick darts of her tongue. Ikuto's eyes never left my mouth. "It looks like you're getting pretty hot." Ikuto looked up, startled. Amu laughed. "The ice cream melted even more."

The trail of chocolate she had left along his collar bone had drifted about an inch downward. "Aren't you going to clean it up?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course. With a mess like that, Suu would go crazy." She leaned forward, and, starting from the neck, made her way down, licking the chocolate off with the same small darts she had used on her pinky. When there was no more chocolate left, she blew a light stream of air across the wet line she had left with my tongue. He let out a quiet, light moan, and Amu smirked. "Are you getting excited, Ikuto-_kun_?"

"Mmm… Maybe a little, Amu-_chan_." He smirked. "Would you like to see how excited I am?" Without waiting for an answer, he left a large splotch of chocolate on the side of her neck.

"How do you plan to clean that up, Ikuto-_kun_?"

"Like this." His entire mouth closed over the area, licking and nipping and sucking just a little until it was all gone.

"Mhmmm…" Amu grinned. For all her words, she was getting pretty worked up, too. With one hand she gathered ice cream, and with the other she pushed his fluffy midnight blue hair back. Following his jaw, she left the chocolate in a curving line from his chin to his ear, then proceeded to lick it off. When she ended at his earlobe, she sucked on it lightly before giving it a tiny nip and pulling away.

"My, my, Amu-_chan_, is this _foreplay_?" Ikuto's eyes were glinting like a cat's. "As… _exciting _as that was, I hope you know that I don't plan to be beaten by a middle schooler." He dipped his finger in the deformed lump of chocolate ice cream and lifted her leg. She blushed, but didn't fight him. She gave a silent, thankful prayer that she had worn shorts intead of the short black skirt her mother had picked.

He left a dark brown line from her knee to the middle of her inner thigh. After every lick, he would kiss the area and breathe lightly. It was enough to make her sigh after all the chocolate was gone.

"I guess it's my turn again," Amu said. She contemplated various places to put the ice cream before an idea hit her. "I want you to close your eyes."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, but did as told. Something soft and wet met his lips briefly, and his eyes opened to reveal Amu, licking chocolate ice cream off her lips. Ikuto licked his lips, only to find chocolate on them as well.

"It seems, Amu-_chan_that you missed a spot," Ikuto licked off a bit of chocolate from the corner of Amu's mouth, using his tongue to trace her slightly-parted lips.

"I think you missed a spot, too," Amu replied. She flew forward, kissing Ikuto full on, throwing her arms around his neck. The ice cream flipped out of his hand, landing on the ground, completely forgotten. Finally, they parted.

"Delicious," Amu said.

Ikuto smirked. "My favorite."

_**There is not enough Shugo Chara fanfiction out there. Also, I don't understand why Amu is so… unhappy that Ikuto is in her bed. Really. Hot guy? Sleeping in your bed? What's the problem? Ikuto can sleep in my bed anytime. We'll have chocolate all day, everyday. Now, that aside, I liked this story. In fact, I loved this story. It was insanely fun to write. After all, what's more romantic (and hot) than two people, licking chocolate ice cream off each other in the middle of the day on Valentine's day? Ha ha, Tadamu fans! Beat that! Review, and Happy (early) Valentine's day!**_

_**- Red**_

**_ps. I'm going to start a oneshot series (soon, not yet. it hasn't been written quite yet). So far, it's just an idea, but pretty soon, it will be uploaded! It's going to be Amuto (of course!) and it's all about their firsts, ie first kiss, first date, etc. So check it out, and review!_**

**_edit: reposted, because of some errors_**


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

I began to lose myself in the thrill of Ikuto's skin brushing against mine, until, in the corner of my eye, I swore I saw a blond head. Gasping, both at the sensations caused by Ikuto's skilled fingers and the possibility that my date had returned just when I forgot completely about him, i turned toward the bushes where a very worse for wear Tadase stood, gaping at the two of us in shock. He looked rather stupid, with chocolate and lipstick along his right cheek in a long pink-and-brown smear and his mouth hanging wide open.

But his appearance wasn't the first thing on my mind. The first thing on my mind was:

"Oh, crap,"

I gently pushed Ikuto off. He pouted, but, after spotting Tadase, smirked and backed off without much of a fight.

"I can explain."

"But why, Amu-chan? We were having so much fun. And he's certainly liking it. Look at him, he's speechless. Let him enjoy the show." Ikuto lightly nipped my neck and I struggled to stifle a moan.

It took all my willpower to pull away."Oh, stop it, you stupid cat."

"Fine, fine." He sat up straight and shook his ruffled hair back into place.

I awkwardly tugged my half-open shirt back into place, acutely aware of Ikuto's hungry gaze and Tadase's horror-filled stare as they both watched the zipper of my jacket slowly slide up, back to it's place at my collar bone. The quiet buzz of the zipper echoed in the park, condemning me.

"So..."

"So..." Ikuto prompted.

No reasoning came to mind.

"Well?" Ikuto prodded. "What's the explanation for that soon-to-be session of hot, steamy, sweaty - "

"Shut up." I lightly hit him upside the head, mentally sighing at the dilemma I was in.

Finally, Ikuto broke the period of awkward silence that had descended upon the park.

"Well, I hope you don't mind sharing," he fired at Tadase, "because I don't plan on giving her up." He licked the outer shell of my ear sensually, smirking at the look on Tadase's face. "She's like a drug," he buried his face into the crook of my neck, "and I'm addicted."

A shiver ran down my spine, and my face erupted in a flurry of red.

Share…?

The thought shouldn't have excited me as much as it did.

I moaned at the feeling of Ikuto sucking gently on my neck.

Tadase spun around and ran.

I quickly gathered my wits and pushed Ikuto off rather roughly. "Ikuto!" I hissed.

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

He shrugged easily, ducking back into my neck. "Getting rid of the competition," he breathed.

I put my palm against the top of his head and pushed with all my might.

He didn't budge.

"Ikuto!"

He pulled back looking exasperated. "What now?"

I scooted to the edge of the bench, as far away from the guy who radiated sexuality like the sun radiated light as I could. Quickly, I made a decision. Standing up, I started to walk away, pausing to turn back and look at Ikuto, who was lounging on the old park bench like it was the most comfortable throne in the world.

"Are you coming?" I crossed my arms impatiently.

Ikuto grinned. "I plan to."

My face, which had gone back to it's normal shade, flared up again. Stomping over, I grabbed his hand, squeezing unnecessarily hard, and dragged him up. "Let's go."

* * *

"Why?" he whined.

"Because, I want to apologize and talk this out like mature adults."

"Do you want to know what else mature adults do?"

It was amazing how he could turn everything that came out of my mouth into something dirty with just a change in his voice and a saucy smirk.

"You're coming, whether you like it or not."

"I'm sure I'll come, but I'd rather if I liked it." There was that smirk. It was somehow teasing and infuriating and charming all at the same time.

"Would you stop that?!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop making everything that I say sound so dirty!" I finally grew aware that I was yelling, and quickly clapped a hand over my mouth.

Ikuto chuckled.

An old woman a couple blocks away turned to look at me.

I blushed, wishing the earth would just open and suck me up.

"You can suck me up _anytime_, baby," he murmured into my ear. I blushed, realizing I must have voiced my shame out loud.

I spun around, hoping that I smacked him with my ponytail, and walked up the path to the front door. Raising my hand, I knocked on it.

The door open.

Tadase stood there in all his glory. He looked surprised.

"Ikuto and I," I glanced back to find the space he had previously occupied empty, and I felt a surge of panic. "Well, I wanted to apologize for what happened in the park." I took a deep breath. "I made a stupid decision to even try to mess with his mind, because _obviously_ it would be impossible for me to out-pervert the biggest pervert in the world, and I shouldn't have even bothered with – "

Tadase had taken a step forward and clamped down gently on my neck, sucking on a patch of skin opposite the damning little red mark Ikuto had left. "Tell Ikuto that I'll share," he murmured into my ear, "because I'm addicted, too."

Then he pulled back, sent me a small smile, and shut the door.

Absentmindedly, my hand lifted and touched the area Tadase's mouth had just been.

Now I had _two_ marks on my neck, one on each side. That was going to be hard to hide.

I heard a muffled _thump!_ signifying that Ikuto had returned from whatever elevated location he had fled to to watch the show.

I could practically imagine him, arms crossed and smirking in approval.

"Kinky."

* * *

**_And Tadase enters again! Who knew that he was so... kinky? Dedicated to Blue -Niagra, for starting the idea off. I don't exactly know how it went into the threesome direction, but... I suffered some serious trauma while writing this. It took me forever, writing and writing and writing, and then, with one stupid click, I lost the whole thing. I went into shock. I couldn't even look at my computer for almost seven minutes. And then I got back on and spent forever rewriting. Review please!_**

**_- Red_**

**_edit: i don't plan on writing any more to this story, but if you would like to write some sort of continuation, feel free. just pm me so i know. i would love to read it!_**


End file.
